Enderbot
Enderbot was a robot that competed in the first series of Dutch Robot Wars. Although Enderbot was the very first robot to lose to the eventual champion Slicer, it won its losers' melee and heat semi-final in order to reach the Heat Final, where it once again fell to Slicer. Team Cydragon pretended to be a secret socialist government organisation, and captain Don Kwast carried a riding crop and dressed like Che Guevara. Design Enderbot's body consisted of two parallelogram box-sections welded together, with a pneumatic hammer in-between both halves, powered by a Kos gearbox and a SMC rotary actuator. The robot was invertible and its hammer could be fired in either direction, although the weapon was useless when the robot was inverted, as it did not function as a self-righting mechanism. The robot had an intentionally high ground clearance at the front and back, allowing the robot to carry its own momentum while swinging its hammer, without the robot's chassis immediately ceasing the motion. Enderbot's large tyres gave it great traction, and the robot's speed was listed as the robot's strength on its statistics board, although the tyres also created a target for spinning weapons, which ultimately cost it in battle. Robot History Dutch Series 1 In its very first battle of the Dutch Wars, Enderbot was drawn against the eventual series champion, Slicer. Enderbot made the first move, and drove directly into Slicer's drum spinner, but exposed its high ground clearance, and Slicer turned Enderbot over. Inverted, Enderbot could no longer use its weapon, and it aimlessly drove around the surface of the pit, hitting the arena floor with its hammer. Enderbot was eventually able to lift its inverted hammer high enough to pose a threat to Slicer, and drove straight towards it, but again took damage from Slicer's drum, which seemed to damage one of Enderbot's tyres, preventing its escape. When Slicer drove towards Enderbot, the high ground clearance of Enderbot allowed it to park on top of Slicer briefly, but after being released, Slicer tore a small piece of metal away from Enderbot. Visibly struggling, Enderbot sustained a blow to its tyre from Slicer, and was pushed into the CPZ where Sir Killalot waited. The House Robot was slow to act, so Slicer blocked Enderbot's escape route until Sir Killalot acted, only pushing Enderbot back into the centre of the arena, but it was clear that Enderbot could not leave its own circumference, spinning only in circles. Slicer still charged it once again, and drove it over a steam vent, where Enderbot finally ground to a halt. Sir Killalot held Enderbot up by its hammer, when suddenly one of Enderbot's tyres started turning again in mid-air, but Slicer blocked its movements once Enderbot was grounded again, and Refbot counted out the beaten machine which could not push past Slicer. Sir Killalot held Enderbot high in the air, and spun in circles to cast it aside, throwing it to the arena wall. 'Cease' was called, and Enderbot was resigned to the losers' melee. In the losers' melee, Enderbot was joined by two other robots which had lost their first battle, Project One and Flextreme. Although Enderbot missed its initial strike on Project One, it became clear that Project One could not leave its current position and after Enderbot's hammer blow made its mark on the lifting weapon of Project One, Enderbot left the immobile machine idle and shifted its attention to Flextreme. Enderbot drove into the side of Flextreme and edged it backwards, but missed its hammer blow, striking the arena floor. Flextreme pressured Enderbot backwards, but sustained a blow from the nearby Project One, and Enderbot capitalised by hitting the top of the distracted Flextreme. After Flextreme retreated to open the pit, Enderbot laid in wait to punish with another hammer blow, and also briefly took the time to attack the vulnerable top of Project One. Enderbot was broadsided by Flextreme, and suddenly, it seemed incapable of controlled movement. Enderbot struck the arena floor, and was brought to the centre of the arena by Flextreme, and eventually came to a complete standstill near the open pit. Nevertheless, Enderbot was not counted out during the battle, and thus it survived to a decision by the Jury. Enderbot was deemed to have been more aggressive during the time it was active, and was declared the winner, despite its immobility. This reprieve from the Jury reinstated Enderbot into the main competition, where it entered the second round and faced Blue. Enderbot turned straight around, and missed its first attack, but composed itself, and pierced straight through the sacrificial top armour of Blue with its hammer. Enderbot retracted its hammer, and as Blue reversed away, Enderbot delivered a direct blow to its spinning disc. The top panel of Blue had fallen from the robot as a result of Enderbot's earlier damage, and Enderbot hit its target atop the vulnerable Blue. No terminal damage had been caused, but Enderbot ripped away more of Blue's decorative armour with another hammer blow, scraping away the side of the crumbling machine. After a missed blow, a powerful hit from Enderbot struck directly between Blue's side panel and its wheel, causing Blue's entire side to fall off under pressure from Enderbot. Dominant, Enderbot again hit the top of Blue, and the motion of Blue driving forwards meant that Enderbot could pull even more armour from the top of the fleeing Blue. As Blue was seemingly now immobile on one side, Enderbot hit it twice more, shaking the machine and causing Blue to become immobile. Oddly, Enderbot lost all mobility itself shortly afterwards, but it had already secured the knockout victory, and was ignored while the House Robots put the completely disassembled Blue on the floor flipper, and pitted it. Enderbot advanced to the Heat Final, where it was once again drawn against the soon-to-be-crowned champion of the series, Slicer. Fearful of a second loss to Slicer, Enderbot headed straight towards the pit release button, and did not engage with Slicer until it was nearby, driving tyre-first into the drum spinner. Enderbot's wedge resisted the next attack from Slicer's drum, which had not reached top speed, but Enderbot could not bring its hammer into play. Enderbot turned in place, and Slicer rammed its exposed tyre, causing visible damage while also edging Enderbot towards Dead Metal. In self-defence, Enderbot hit the top of the House Robot, but was backed into the arena wall, and struggled to escape. When Enderbot finally broke free, Slicer delivered a critical blow to Enderbot's tyre, throwing the robot up. Enderbot retreated to the centre of the arena, and then near the pit release, all the while not attacking Slicer. While being hit in the tyre again, Enderbot was pushed back into Dead Metal by Slicer, and its hammer briefly suspended outside of the arena. In a joint attack, Slicer held Enderbot against the arena wall, while Dead Metal grabbed the damaged tyre of Enderbot, and used its claws to pull it from Enderbot's side entirely. With one tyre missing, and now the other tyre motionless, Enderbot had been immobilised, and Dead Metal dragged it back into the CPZ to cut through the remaining tyre of Slicer, causing air to be released. Dead Metal passed Enderbot to Sir Killalot, and the beaten machine was counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot picked up Enderbot, but fell forwards, and dragged Enderbot back towards the floor flipper while barely grounded. The floor flipper tossed Enderbot back onto its severed tyre, and Dead Metal closed in to cause more damage when 'cease' was called. Enderbot was eliminated at the Heat Final stage. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record EnderbotDRW.jpg|Enderbot in the arena Enderbot hammer.jpg|Enderbot with its hammer rested Team Cydragon.jpg|Team Cydragon with Enderbot Enderbot_insides.jpg|The internals of Enderbot Trivia *Out of every robot in Dutch Robot Wars to only compete in one episode, Enderbot fought in the most battles with four, unless Pika 2 is counted separately from Pika 3. **Enderbot was also the only robot which lost to the same robot twice in the space of a single series. *Win or loss, Enderbot became immobile in all four of its fights. Category:Invertible Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Reinstated Robots